In the past there have been numerous types of card games which, when used together or with other devices, are used for amusing interpretations or, as it is often termed, fortune-telling. The prior art devices differ from that of the instant invention among other things in that the card when arranged according to the game must be read on reference to a separate book or writing to interpret their meaning. This invention has as an object, therefore, the provision of a card game which may be used with the particular gameboard and which cards have interesting messages or printed words and phrases which when the cards have been arranged in a randomized pattern according to the game procedure provide a reading.
It is, accordingly, an object of this invention to provide a novel type of amusement game which may be played individually. It is another object of this invention to provide a fortune-telling game wherein the results are based upon chance.